


A Golden View

by Elensule



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Kinktober day 2Prompt: VoyeurismGarak is a private man, but that doesn't always stop Julian.





	A Golden View

**Author's Note:**

> Here's kinktober day 2. I'm getting closer to maybe something actually kinky?
> 
> Today's prompt was 'voyeurism'. Cardassian language is credited to Tinsnip for their thorough work and easily accessed references. :)

The air was hot, dry, and the lights were low. The stillness of the room was broken only by the shifting of a soft cloth along scaled skin. Garak murmured his pleasure as he drew the oiled rag along his arm, from shoulder to fingertip in long, sinuous strokes. Candle light glinted from his left arm as he tended to his right, soothing dry skin with a tender caress.

Julian watched, the glow of his screen illuminating his office. It was late enough that he knew he wouldn’t be disturbed, making it feel a little bit better that he was abusing the privileges of his position. A little. A worm of guilt squirmed in his belly as he watched Garak dip his cloth in the warm oil once again. The weekly ritual had become an addiction; after his accidental discovery of it, Julian found he couldn’t help himself. What Garak didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?

His mouth went dry as Garak’s cloth dipped lower. He’d spread his legs, his _ajan_ visible but his prUt not everted. This wasn’t sexual, Julian reminded himself. A necessary part of his regular hygiene. That didn’t stop his own cock from hardening uncomfortably in his regulation trousers, pressing against the seam as he shifted in his chair.

His fingers practically itched to be the ones holding that cloth. Garak slid it along his thigh, stretching out languidly as he polished the scales on his calf. Each pass of the cloth left a glistening trail behind that Julian longed to follow with his hands, massaging the oil in as it belonged. He swallowed hard, sitting on his hands to prevent himself from doing something unforgivably embarrassing. Watching was one thing, but… _that_ would be nigh unforgivable. 

Garak shifted in the chair again, standing to run the cloth again between his legs. He was everting; a flush crept up Julian’s neck as his restraint was tested as it had never been.

“My dear doctor…” He looked up directly at the camera, and Julian’s heart jumped from his chest. “If you’re quite through watching, I really could use a hand.”


End file.
